YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART
by sasunata chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga yang ingin keluar dari klan mendapat bantuan dari orang yang tak terduga,namun apa yang terjadi kalau klan dan seluruh desa menentang hubungan mareka, lari dari kehidupan ninja bersamanya atau mati atas nama klan.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1. pertemuan pertama di kedai ramen.

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : canon, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kyaa sasuke-kun! senang sekali setelah setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak berkencan, akhirnya kita berkencan kembali!" Sasuke harus mengakui kalau suara temannya ini memang sangat khas, terlalu manis, he… bukankan tadi dia yang mengebu-gebu mengajaknya makan ramen sebagai perayaan kembalinya ke Kanoha, Sasuke merasa aneh.

"…"

"Sakura-chan yang sedang kencan kan kita." Nah yang satu ini lebih aneh lagi, kenapa rasanya Sasuke sepertih di manfaatkan.

**BUUKH**

"Diam baka!." Ah rasanya sasuke harus memutar kembali memori masa lalu , dia dan diantara dua manusia yang tak normal ini, walaupun tak dapat dia pungkiri dua manusia yang dianggap konyol inilah yang berhasil memadamkan api kebencian dalam dirinya dan membawa dia kembali ketanah leluhurnya.

Ya sebulan yang lalu perang telah berakhir dengan kemenanggan para Aliansi ninja, dan kembalinya satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha, walaupun banyak desa yang meributkan tentang hukuman yang harus di jalani oleh sang Uchiha muda, namun Kanoha dan Naruto berhasil menyakinkan para tetua yang bergelora waktu itu dengan menjamin bahwa Uchiha tak akan menggunakan kekuatan sampai batas yang di tentukan. Dan sederet hukuman tak lazim lainnya.

Sasuke pernah berpikir untuk menghidari serta melarikan diri dari kehidupan ninja, namun sekali lagi Naruto saudara yang tak di anggap meluluhkan hatinya. Entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk mendukung setiap keputusan teman berisiknya tersebut. Dia merasa bersalah atas waktu yang Naruto buang sia-sia demi menuntunnya kembali kepada jalan kebenaran.

Karena itulah ia berada di sini walaupun alasan itu tak pernah dia ungkapkan. Toh Naruto maupun Sakura tidak pernah mempertanyakannya.

Lalu pernah ada hal yang menganjal tentang teman perempuan setimnya, Sakura. Sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang Sasuke sendiri sedikit merasa tersanjung karenanya. Perasaan hati itu pernah Sasuke berniat ingin membalasnya menginggat sang gadis lera menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya,namun siapa tau Naruto juga menaruh perasaan serius terhadapnya, Sasuke sendiri baru tahu kalau Naruto sangat serius terhadap Sakura, ya dulu dia tak pernah ingin tahu segala tentang Naruto waktu itu dia masih di sibukkan dengan balas dendamnya. Mengetahui hal itu Sasuke perlahan keluar dari lingkaran cinta segitiga tersebut, hal itu tak layak dalam Uchiha. Toh dia merasa walaupun di pungkiri Sakura dan Naruto sepertih adik-adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"He…he sekarang kau hebat Naruto!, kau bisa kencan juga dengan Sakura-chan." Paman Teuchi ikut-ikutan meramaikan Suasana konyol yang terjadi di kedai tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum sedikit entah kenapa tadi dia mau ikut dua orang berisik ini, bukan kah mareka tadi mengajaknya untuk merayakan kembalinya Sasuke ke Kanoha kenapa sekarang modusnya lain.

"Paman Teuchi jangan iku…" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya lonceng yang ada di kedai ramen tersebut berbunyi pertanda ada tamu, "Selamat datang Hinata-chan! Silakan masuk!" ayame ramah menyambut tamunnya.

"Oh Hinata-chan!, mari duduk disini" suara riang Sakura terdengar. Sasuke tak berusaha mennengok dia tetap pokus pada ramennya, dia malas, toh nantinya perempuan itu akan jerit-jerit juga kalau tahu sasuke ada di sini, pesonanya terhadap perempuan belum hilang walau dia seorang missing-ning.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke merasa keheningan yang aneh, Naruto yang tak berisik, sakura yang tak menggoceh dan paman Tauchi yang kembali pada pekerjaannya, hal ini membuat sasuke sedikit penasaran, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kedatangan perempuan itu membawa suasana aneh ini, bukanya Sasuke tidak suka keheningan sebaliknya dia sangat mencintai ketenangan, namun sunyi ini terlalu mencekam, perasaan tak lazim ini mau tau mau membuat rasa penasaran di hatinya, kalah dengan rasa keingintahuannya Sasuke lalu melirik lewat ekor matanya, seorang perempuan bermata aneh khas klan hyuuga, menunduk dengan satu porsi ramen di depannya dia duduk di samping naruto yang berwajah merah, muka perempuan itu sendiri tak kalah merahnya.

Mareka berdua tidak berbicara, Sunyi.

"Hinata-chan, kau baru pulang dari misi y?" Sakura mencoba memencahkan suasana sepi ini namun hanya di respon dengan anggukan dari perempuan itu lalu sunyi lagi.

"Ah aku lupa" Sakura menepuk jidatnya "tadinya Hokage sama menyuruhku untuk menghadapnya" kelihatanya Sakura ingin keluar dari suasana aneh ini "Sasuke-kun mau ikut?" Sakura tersenyum manis kearah sasuke, sasuke tidak merespon dia masih asyik dengan mie ramenya.

"Aku ikut Sakura-chan, aku juga ada keperluan dengan nenek Stunade." Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Siapa yang mengajak mu?" tak ada respon dari naruto namun bunyi "pooh" terdengar setelah itu tanda Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Ya sudah! Kalo begitu aku juga pergi, daa Sasuke-kun, paman Tauchi, Ayame-san dan Hinata-chan." Sakura sempat-sempatnya tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Y-ya Sakura-chan" Sasuke merasa aneh dengan jawaban perempuan Hyuuga tersebut, bukankah dia di tinggalkan?.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Sakura kedai ramen ini kembali sunyi hanya suara alat-alat yang Ayame pakai yang terdengar, bahkan Ayame dan paman tauchi berbisik-bisik kalo ingin berbicara, Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan dengan keheningan ini, mungkin karena duo berisik itu telah pergi, dan perempuan yang duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di sampingnya juga menyukai keheningan.

Mareka makan dalam diam, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan tersebut tapi tidak dengan Ayame maupun Tauchi, bahkan mareka terlalu takut mengeluarkan suaranya seakan-akan satu suara bisa membunuh mareka, Ayame sedikit kesal terhadap Naruto dan Sakura karena telah meninggalkan dua orang pendiam di kedai ini.

"Saya selesai" perempuan Hyugga tersebut berdiri, Sasuke merasa janggal bukankah tadi perempuan itu baru memesan ramen aneh kalo dia sudah selesai, apa dia takut karena hanya berdua dengan seorang mantan penjahat sepertih Sasuke?. Hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa panas, bukannya Kanoha telah menerimanya? lalu kenapa dengan perempuan ini.

Karena hal ini sasuke langsung berpaling kearah mangkok di sebelahnya, lalu dia merasa tabyub dengan cara makan si gadis, mangkok itu benar-benar kosong.

"Saya permisi dulu Ayame-san, paman Tauchi." Hinata membungkuk kearah pemilik kedai itu.

Dia juga membungkuk kearah Sasuke. " p-permisi juga Sasuke-kun."

He… dia juga pamit pada Sasuke, lalu apa istimewanya?, bukankah keadaan ini sering dia alami dengan Sakura, Karin. Lah kok rasanya ada sesuatu perasaan yang lain yang dirasakan Sasuke, bukan kerana kata-kata pamit yang di ucap gadis itu, tapi mungkin karena tingkahnya yang lain dari gadis yang sering Sasuke temuin. Tapi rasa penasaran itu langsung di tepis Sasuke. Toh dia tidak kenal sama perempuan itu, makanya Sasuke tak merespon dia kembali pada ramenya yang tinggal setengahnya.

Hinata tidak merasa kesal dengan sikap yang di berikan pemuda tersebut, lalu perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut. Lagi-lagi timbul rasa penaran yang berlebih pada Sasuke, "aneh" satu kata yang di sangdangkan pada gadis Hyugga itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan satu porsi ramen Sasuke bergegas keluar dari dari tempat tersebut tampa ucapan apapun, kayaknya dia lupa perkataan Hokage sebelumnya untuh lebih ramah pada penduduk desa, bukan sifatnya sih.

Pemilik ramen tersebut Cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas berat sekaligus lega. Sekarang mareka bebas berbicara keras-keras kalo perlu teriak sekalian, inikan kedai mareka kenapa terasa _terimidasi_.

Sasuke berniat kembali pada rencananya semula untuk kembali berlatih di dekat hutan, namun kelihatanya cuaca tidak mendukung itu bisa terlihat pada langit yang mendung, dan dugaannya benar hujan pun mengujur Kanoha cukup deras.

Sasuke berusa untuk mencari tempat teduh, dia tidak mau kehujanan, katanya hujan pertama biasanya menbawa penyakit, beruntung dirinya menemukan sebuah pohon yang cukup rimbun yang Sasuke perkirakan pokoh itu cukup untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

Hujan ini seakan membawa kembali pada memori masa silamnya. Kadang dia benci pada hujan, hujan menginggatkan pada dosa-dosa masa lalunya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya menepis perasaan yang tibak sesak.

Sesaat ketika dia membuka mata, oniknya melihat biru.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sepinggul berdiri ditenggah hujan mukanya dia tengadahkan matanya terpejam. Gadis yang baru saya di ketahui indetitasnya baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Tidak taukah gadis hyuuga itu kalau hujan pertama tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bukankah seorang ninja harus menjaga tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa tampa aba-aba kata-kata Stunade muncul kembali di otaknya, untuk membuat lebih banyak kebaikan pada penduduk desa.

Tampa sedar, kemeja satu-satunya yang membalut di badanya telah berada di atas kepala dan memperlihatkan tubuh bidangnya. Perlahan dengan langkah tegap dia menghampiri sang gadis berniat dapat memanyungi kepala si Hyuuga.

Ketika berada di depan sang Hyuuga barulah Sasuke dapat melihat melihat keseluran sang gadis , mukanya bulat penuh dengan mata yang masih dia sembunyika, dan bibir tipis yang penuh, air hujan yang berlahan jatuh di antara kedua matanya mengalir di pipi dan berlabuh di lehernya membawa sensasi yang aneh di hati Sasuke.

Ah… bukan, itu bukan air hujan itu air mata, perempuan ini menagis pikir Sasuke. Kenapa?.

Saat perempuan itu membuka mata pandangan mareka bertemu.

"Jangan menagis." Sasuke mengutuk dirinya kenapa malah ini yang keluar dari mulutnya, perempuan itu bengong lalu cepat-cepat membungkuk, setelah itu dia pergi tampa menengok lagi.

Sedangkan sasuke tidak bisa bergerak dia hanya memandang punggung perempuan itu dengan kemeja basah di atas kepalanya. Aneh!.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap dua : kantor hokage

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : CANON, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali mengorek kupingnya. Ingin sekali dia menggunakan Tsukuyomi pada wanita tua berwajah remaja tersebut. Atau mungkin ia harus mempelajari jurus sumbat mulut mulai dari sekarang. Tapi seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan wajah Sasuke -yang hey, hentikan mulut cerewet mu- Stunade masih aktif memberi nasehat serta petunjuk saat misinya nanti.

"…Kau mengerti, Sasuke?" tapi Sasuke masih diam dan mengacuhkannya. Rasanya ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. "Saat misi nanti, ingat, jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi dan melanggar hukumanmu. Mengerti?" ah, Stunade mengoceh lagi, Sasuke sebal dalam hati. Kalau dia harus menjaga emosi kenapa ia diikut-sertakan dalam misi. Akan lebih baik dia disuruh instopeksi diri atau mencabuti rumput di siang hari. Itu Lebih Baik ketimbang dia harus mawas diri.

"Masuk." Karena Sasuke masih asyik mendumel dalam hati, dia nggak sadar ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan Hokage. Namun ketika matanya jatuh kearah si pendatang, sesaat Sasuke terpaku dia bahkan lupa dengan keberadaan sang penguasa di tempat itu.

"Kau baru dari kuil, Hinata?" gadis itu hanya menganguk. Sasuke bahkan ikut membeo dengan gerakan wanita itu, sedangkan matanya tidak beralih dari perempuan itu. Hari ini dia begitu berbeda dengan pakaian miko yang dikenakannya, Sasuke meragukan kalo dia seorang ninja, dia lebih mirip dan lebih pantas menjadi penjaga kuil.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan basa-basi, kau akan menemani bocah Uchiha untuk misi kali ini." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menganguk, "B-baik Hokage-sama." Jika Sasuke tahu,kalau perempuan ini yang ikut misi dengannya,Sasuke rasa diomelin beberapa jam pun tidak masalah baginya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Hinata," Stunade lalu membuka gulungan yang berisi beberapa hukuman yang tidak boleh di langgar oleh Sasuke.

"Saya p-permisi Hokage-sama." Stunade mengangguk, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke, "dan kau Uchiha…" namun Sasuke malah mengekor Hinata , keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Blam**

"U-c-h-i-ha!" kemarahannya meledak. Kapan ia akan di anggap, kalau ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di Kanoha? Rasanya ia meragukan, dengan jabatanya yang disandangnya sekarang.

…

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata di kedai ramen. Sasuke masih belum bisa menyingkirkan pertemuan mareka dari kepalanya.

Ia terus memikirkan gadis itu, entah karena apa ia jadi begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu. Mungkin karena gayanya, caranya makan, atau karena dia menagis dalam derasnya hujan? Atau mungkin Sasuke yang terlalu penasaran.

Sasuke pun berencana ingin mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis itu kepadanya sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya.

Karena itulah ia menemukan dirinya mengikuti Hyuuga itu sejak ia keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa penasaran sejak dari tadi, ia ingin bertanya namun di urungkanya lagi. Ia merasa laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu terus mengikutinya, namun saat ia berhenti dan hendak bertanya gerangan apa yang diperbuat Uchiha. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti terus berjalan melewatinya. Jadi Hinata merasa aneh apa laki-laki itu, mengikutinya atau bukan?

Namun saat ia kembali berjalan tampa ia sadari Uchiha itu akan berjalan pelan terus berakhir di belakangnya lagi, itu terjadi beberapa kali dan akhirnya membuat Hinata menyerah, ia kemudian menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki keperluan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Hinata bisa memprediksi misi kali ini, lebih berat dari biasanya, selain misi mareka mengawal seorang pedagan yang kaya raya yang pasti semaunya, dan pelit luar biasa. Ia juga harus menjaga sang mantan penjahat yang tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu-jutsu klannya.

Ia masih mengingat perkataan Hokage sebelumnya saat ia di panggil keruangannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Stunade menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Uchiha, ia di percaya untuk mengontrol emosi pria tersebut.

"_Hinata, kau satu-satunya yang kupercaya untuk menjaga bocah itu." Hinata cukup senang dengan perkataan Hokage kali ini, setidaknya ia sudah mulai dianggap walaupun resikonya terlalu besar._

"_Biarpun para petingi itu memaafkan Sasuke, tapi yang namanya persaingan tetap tetap aja was-was dengan keberadaan uchiha di Kanoha." Ya, Hinata tidak menampik masalah itu. Ia cukup tau dengan otak para petinggi desa-desa, mareka bisa saja berwajah manis di depan namun siapa tahu dalam hati mareka._

"_Oleh karena itu, hindari yang namanya perkelahian." Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Misi ini mareka yang ajukan, tapi aku tau rencana licik mareka." Sampai di sini Hinata bisa merasakan kegeraman Stunade._

"_Satu kesalahan yang diperbuat Sasuke, akan membawanya kepada kematian."_

Hinata menghela nafas memikirkannya, ia akan menhadapi hari-hari sulit kedepanya. Tapi ia tetap harus menyiapan keperluan misinya, mengingat orang yang dikawalnya adalah pedagang yang pasti kikirnya luar dalam.

Ia harus membawa stok makanan yang banyak, mengingat penghematan yang dilakukanya. Lagian _patner_nya kali ini kayaknya memiliki masalah keuangan. Atau _patner_nya malah nggak punya uang sama sekali.

Sebab itu ia berada di pasar sekarang dan entah karena apa _patner_nya juga ada di sini, ikutan belanja atau apapun itu Hinata tidak tahu.

Ketika ia merasa semuanya sudah di beli. Hinata segera beranjak pulang guna menyiapan keperluan misinya besok, namun ia kemudian di hadang oleh Sasuke.

Sekantong tomat di sodorkan Sasuke kearah Hinata, Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak memerlukan itu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Namun Sasuke kembali menyodorkan kantong tersebut, Hinata hanya mengeleng dia memang tidak memerlukan tomat itu. Ia masih mempuyai beberapa di rumah.

Sasuke akhirnya gusar karena gadis itu tidak merespon dengannya, akhirnya ia memasukkan tomat itu kedalam kantong belanjaan Hinata.

"Aku suka tomat." Mulut Hinata hanya membentuk huruf 'o' saat tahu apa yang diinginkan uchiha.

tbc

terimakasih sebelumnya kepada: guest. Moku-chan. Shy-S. aam tempe. Hime No Rika. Bee hachi. Chikuma Yafa-Damselfly. Alice9miwa. Dewi Natalia. Momoka. Niwa. Guest 2. Freyja lawliet. . maaf bila kesalahan nama. Dan Terima kasih atas kegala nasehatnya ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 : mission with part 1

Pagi yang biasa baginya hari ini, dengan segelas susu di meja makannya, em, hanya setengah gelas susu basi tanpa roti, ia rasa akan menjalani misi dengan perut kosong hari ini.

Ia heran, tidak adakah orang yang berbaik hati memberikannya sedikit makanan, padahal ada Karin yang setia menempel padanya setiap hari, atau Sakura dan Ino yang selalu bilang suka padanya. Tak taukah mareka, kalau pria akan takluk pada perempuan yang mengisi perut mareka? Ia rasa itu hanya pemikiran pria yang sedang lapar saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : CANON, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sesampainya ia di kantor 'permintaan misi' ia sudah melihat wanita yang setia menganggu mimpi-mimpinya, disana dengan pria agak gendut dengan usia kelapang tiga, berdiri menunggunya.

Pria gendut itu berdecak, "Apa aku akan selamat, dengan 2 ninja yang tak berguna menjagaku?" hari pertama, di jam pertama, pria itu berhasil membangkitkan jiwa pembunuhnya yang sudah lama tertidur.

Namun sungguh ia tak mengira, dengan penghibur yang ia terima. "Maaf Tuan, tapi anda mengambil misi tingkat c seharusnya anda dikawal oleh Genin, berterimakasihlah ninja sepertih kami yang mengawal anda." Kata-katanya setajam pedang yang sudah lama ia simpan.

Apakah ini kelebihan lain dari perempuan itu? Perasaan amarahnya lenyap secara mendadak. Pria gendut dengan pakaian mewah itu berdehem, lalu langsung keluar dari gerbang yang menutupi desa tersembunyi 'konoha' sedangkan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti pria tersebut.

…

Mungkin pria ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, amarahnya meledak-ledak, ketika ia tiap kali melambatkan jalannya menunggu gerak jalan para pegangkut tandu.

"Bisakah, ini lebih cepat?" Sasuke akhirnya mengutarakan kekesalan saat ia sudah jengah harus jalan sepertih siput. Tapi 2 orang pengangkut itu malah memandang tajam kearahnya, kalau saja ia tidak dalam masa penghukuman ia pasti memperlihatkan kekuatan Uchiha pada mareka berdua karena memandangnya sepertih itu.

Tadi saat Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari gerbang, mareka dikejutkan dengan 2 orang berbadan kekar dan sebuah tandu mewah, pedagang yang mareka kawal mengaku tak sanggup berjalan jadi ia menyewa 2 orang itu untuk sampai perkotaan.

Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi ia merasa heran tandu mewah dan super besar itu apa 2 orang itu sanggup mengangkatnya? yang biasanya harus menggunakan 6 orang pengangkut.

Dan inilah akibatnya, 2 orang itu berjalan sangat pelan, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa sabaran tapi sungguh ia merasa kesal dengan orang yang berada di dalam tandu yang sedang santai dan asyik-asyiknya makan, padahal mareka merasakan kelelahan.

10 jam lamanya mareka berjalan dan Sasuke merasakan letih yang amat sangat, sungguh bukan karena ia harus berjalan kaki dengan waktu yang lama, tapi terlebih karena kekesalan yang ditahannya sejak dari tadi yang menyebabkan lelah fisiknya.

Namun 2 orang pengangkut itulah yang Nampak sangat kelelahan, nafas mareka ngos-ngosan.

Pria gendut itu keluar dari tandunya ketika mareka sudah sampai disebuah kota, lalu ia membagikan 2 buah koin emas pada dua orang yang megangkut tandu tersebut, pengangkut tandu dengan badan yang besar itu berkali-kali memindahkan matanya pada koin, dan pria yang memberikan koin tersebut.

Saat pada kesadaran mareka, "Ini tidak setara dengan pekerjaan kami." Pedagang itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah masa bodoh. "Itu lebih dari cukup." Lalu ia mengangkat jari tangannya dan di goyangkan, "kaliankan, hanya mengangkat saja."

2 pria itu marah dan segera menerjang pedagang tersebut. Namun dengan gesit Sasuke menahan mareka, melihat hal itu Hinata maju dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, pergilah. Kami tidak ingin mencelakai kalian." Hinata berusaha membujuk orang-orang itu, namun orang itu sudah tidak bisa lagi meredakan amarahnya, "Enak saja! Tenaga kami diperas, ia harus memberi kami upah yang layak."

Sasuke sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang apabila 2 orang itu berusaha mencelakai kliennya, Hinata berusaha mencari solusi sebisanya ia harus mencegah Sasuke bertarung yang bisa saja kehilangan control diri saat melakukan pertarungan.

Hinata segera mengaktifkan bakugannya urat-urat sekitar matanya menonjol dengan sangat cepat. "maaf tuan-tuan, kami adalah ninja!" Sasuke bisa merasakan aura cakra yang hebat menguar dari tubuh perempuan itu, walaupun tak sehebat cakranya dan Naruto.

Salah seorang dari mareka segera memberi isyarat untuk segera menyingkir namun temannya keberatan ia tetap berdiri dan menantang."Kau kira aku takut."

Sial, Sasuke mendecih dalam hati ia sudah sangat ingin menghajar mulut besar pria itu, namun Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke lebih erat lagi.

"Kalian, seharusnya merasa takut." Hinata menciptakan crakra di tangannya, kedua orang itu gementar tapi mareka tidak beranjak. "Semestinya kalau kalian menyingkir hari ini, masih banyak waktu untuk membalas tuan ini." Hinata menunjuk pedagang dengan jarinya, pedagang itu hanya terbelalak.

Sasuke menyeringai, perempuan ini tahu menyenangi hati orang, pengangkut tandu itu tersenyum mengerikan, "Perempuan itu benar." Pria kekar itu menunjuk pedagang itu dengan sangat kurang ajar.

"Kita akan menghajar sikikir itu lain kali, saat ia tidak dikawal." Pedagan itu hanya bergidik, saat para pengangkut tersebut pergi pedagan itu memandang Hinata dan Sasuke, meremehkan.

"Jadi ini, cara kalian memperlakukan klien?" Hinata terkejut apa ia salah mengambil langkah, namun Sasuke meremas tangan Hinata yang ada dibahunya, Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Selama kau dalam pengawasan kami, kau akan baik-baik saja." Pria gendut itu tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kau saja tidak berbuat apa-apa tadi, malah bersembunyi dibelakang perempuan." Sasuke mengertak giginya, tangannya sudah terkepal ingin menghajar pria itu.

Hinata membalas meremas tangan Sasuke ia menjijitkan kakinya dan berbisik ditelinga Sasuke, "Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya, dan menghajarnya saat kau bebas dari hukuman." Entah karena mendengar kata wanita ini atau karena ia begitu dekat dengannya, jantungnya berdegug dengan sangat kencang.

Semestinya ia berbalik, mungkin ia bisa mencium perempuan ini.

…

Saat mareka sampai dipenginapan hari sudah jadi gelap. Sebenarnya bukan penginapan yang susah dicari, tapi, pedagan itu mencari penginapan yang murah dengan kamar yang mewah dan tentu saja itu sangat susah dijumpai, dan sepertihnya yang sepertih itu tidak pernah ada.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ingin menghajar pria ini, saat mareka berkeliling dan bertanya satu-persatu penginapan, orang-orang di peginapan itu memandang mareka aneh.

Sasuke ingin menyerah ia tidak terbiasa diperintah, biasanya ia yang memerintah orang, namun pedagang itu seenaknya saja menyuruh mareka untuk bertanya sana-sini sedangkan ia, asyik makan disebuah kedai. Kalau tidak karena perempuan itu yang terus bertanya malu-malu pada setiap orang yang menjaga di penginapan, mungkin ia akan berhenti saja.

Wanita itu nampak manis saat wajahnya merona. Saat itulah Sasuke sadar, betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

Lalu tanpa ia sadar, ikut mengekori kemanapun Hinata pergi.

"Apa kita akan tidur disini?" Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di didepan sebuah kamar yang sudah disewa oleh klien mareka lalu Sasuke berguman lagi, "Ia, bahkah tidak menyewa kamar lain untuk kita." Tidak biasanya ia akan mengeluh sepertih ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin wanita ini kedinginan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Apa kau punya uang?" uang? Sasuke berdecih dalam hatinya kalau ia punya uang, mungkin ia tidak akan kelaparan hari ini. Uang yang tidak seberapa kemarin sudah ia belikan tomat, dan tomat itu sudah ia berikan pada perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Kita ini ninja, apa kau tidak tahan dengan dingin?" Sasuka berdecak dan memalingkan mukanya, perempuan ini meremehkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Hinata terkikik geli membuat Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya kearah Hinata. Sasuke terpesona.

ia menyukai apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya?" Sasuke tersanjung, jadi selama ini Hyuuga itu memperhatikan dirinya? Hinata masih terkikik dan memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya.

Sasuke bingung dan melihat kearah petunjuk Hinata.

Namun Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, melihat beberapa wanita yang berkumpul dan terkikik menunjuk kearahnya kebanyakan dari mareka adalah ibu-ibu, bahkan ada beberapa yang membuka jendela kamar dan melempar kisu kearahnya membuat suami-suami mareka marah. Mendadak ia ingin muntah.

Hinata kembali terkikik. Sasuke berdecak namun ia menarik sudut bibirnya, entah perasaan _eforia_ apa yang ada dihatinya, jantungnya berdetum-detum dengan sangat hebat, apa ia sekarang mempuyai sakit jantung?

''Hey, kau menganggu tamu kami!" seorang pelayan kamar menunjuk Sasuke, Sasuke tersinggung ia memandang petugas itu tajam. Hinata segera berdiri.

"Kami mengerti." Sasuke memandang Hinata heran.

"Hey, aku tidak menganggu siapapun." Hinata beranjak dan segera mengambil tasnya, Sasuke kemudian menghadangnya, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau memang tidak menganggu, tapi, wajahmu ini yang menganggu." Sasuke lagi-lagi berdecih, lalu ia kembali terpesona dengan caranya tersenyum, "Lalu, kita kemana?" kenapa ia merasa bodoh ya?

"Kurasa di atas genteng, tidak apa-apa." Lalu mareka segera melompat ke atas genteng.

Saat mareka sudah mengambil posisi duduk tiba-tiba suara perut Sasuke berbunyi tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup bisa didengar oleh telinga Hinata.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, sial, ia mengumpat dalam hati pada perutnya tidak bisa kompromi.

"Hn."

Hinata lalu menyodorkan sekotak bento, "tomat mu." Sasuke memandang Hinata, lalu dengan ragu mengambil bento tersebut.

"Itu tidak manis?"

"…"

Wajah Hinata merona saat Sasuke memandang _intent_ terhadapnya.

"S-sai bilang, o-orang yang suka t-tomat tidak suka makanan manis." Hinata bertambah panik karena Sasuke tidak mengalihkan matanya.

"I-ia b-baca d-dari buku." Sasuke menghela nafas, entah karena apa ia merasa cemburu.

...

Setelah makan akhirnya cacing dalam perutnya bisa diam, ia lalu melihat _patner_nya yang sudah tertidur, wajahnya tidak Nampak karena terhalang rambut dan lututnya. Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan rambutnya dan melihat wajah tidur perempuan itu.

Namun ia tidak berani menganggu perempuan Hyuuga tersebut, lalu matanya menurun sampai ia bisa melihat baju perempuan itu yang tersingkap memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih bersih dan bercahaya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, Sasuke berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun matanya tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Ia rasa, ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

...

Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak memandangi kearah perut Hinata yang terbuka, ia menghela nafas.

Ia kemudian mendekat kearah perempuan itu, tangannya terangkat ingin menurunkan baju tersebut namun ia ragu, perlahan ia turunkan tangannya, lalu menjauhi tubuh perempuan itu.

Matanya kembali melirik baju Hinata, ia mendekat lagi, namun dengan segera ia menjauhi tubuh itu lagi.

Ia benar-benar _frustrasi_, ia ingin memanggil perempuan itu namun ia tidak ingin menganggunya, akhinya ia mengambil keputusan untuk menyelimuti tubuh perempuan itu dengan satu-satunya baju yang ia punya.

Sasuke merasa banyak melakukan hal-hal aneh dalam sehari ini, semua itu karena perempuan bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

TBC

**A/N**

**terimakasih sebelumnya kepada : Dewi Natalia, Mine, NaruSaku Venus, Moku-Chan, , Briesies, n, uchiha nhahyugga, uchiha cullen, RisufuyaYUI, . .16718979.** Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama, dan makasih banyak atas nasehatnya.

Ada beberapa yang mempertanyakan tentang rated cerita ini yang belum nampak, saya berencana membuat 'jeruk nipis' saat hubungan mareka sudah saling suka ^^ jadi tunggu saja. Dan benar kata anda Briesies, saya memang salah dengan nama orang itu, akan saya perbaiki kedepannya, dan satu lagi mengenai genrenya biarpun ini angst tapi ada heppy kok dengan versi saya :)

.


End file.
